


Априори

by Elealaniel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Strong Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elealaniel/pseuds/Elealaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлза заебало быть самым слабым членом стаи. Стайлза заебало, что его и в грош не ставят. Стайлз докажет им, что человек может быть зверем не хуже оборотня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Априори

Часть первая  
Стайлз швырнул тяжелую пропитавшуюся кровью байку на пол своей комнаты и пнул рюкзак подальше под кровать. Футболка противно липла к телу, и при каждом движении скользила по коже холодной материей, напоминая о дожде, под которым Стилински провел три часа. Три часа он сидел в засаде под ледяным осенним дождем, чтобы поймать очередного ебанутого Дарака, покусившегося на территорию Бикон-хиллс и все ее богатство. Три часа неподвижного лежания под кустом в чаще леса под непрекращающимся ливнем и ожидания остальных членов стаи. Когда меховые задницы наконец-то соизволили появиться, все завертелось со сверхзвуковой скоростью: кто-то рычал, выл, Дарак плел какое-то заклинание и запускал в звенящий от холода лесной воздух какую-то светящуюся хрень. Дарака пустили на фарш, а затем, довольные жизнью, оборотни свалили восвояси, напрочь позабыв о Стайлзе, который оказался единственным восприимчивым к магии Дарака существом из присутствующих. Пролежав в парализованном виде под телом темного друида еще почти два часа, Стилински окончательно замерз и вымок, а его одежда пропиталась не только дождевой водой и грязью, но и кровью побежденного врага, так что домой он вернулся за полночь и в довольно своеобразном облике эдакого городского потрошителя. Отец, открывший дверь, молча проводил сына взглядом. Затем Стайлз, которого еще не до конца отпустило колдовство, навернулся на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Так что теперь, стоя посреди своей комнаты, парень мог с полной серьезностью сказать: ебал он все эти оборотнические штучки.   
В душе Стайлза творилась такое, что он не смог бы описать словами, даже если бы захотел. Горячий душ и сухая одежда абсолютно не помогли, и парень, прислушавшись к тишине дома и удостоверившись в том, что отец спит и не станет донимать вопросами, спустился на кухню. Не зажигая свет, Стайлз безошибочно нашел чайник и включил его. Пока вода закипала, на разделочный стол со стуком опустилась чашка с противопростудной смесью. Потоптавшись около чайника еще с минуту, парень глухо и раздраженно выдохнул и решил выйти на крыльцо.   
Холодный воздух пах прошедшим недавно дождем, гнилыми листьями, бензином (надо бы проверить машину отца, кажется бензобак подтекает) и скорыми заморозками. Если бы у него спросили, Стайлз бы ни за что не смог описать, чем пахнет мороз. Он просто...пах, и все тут. Априори.   
Парень воровато покосился на темные окна спальни шерифа и нащупал в кармане домашней толстовки пачку сигарет. Колесико зажигалки тихо щелкнуло, и кончик сигареты заалел. Стилински сделал первую затяжку и выпустил в ночное небо столб дыма. О том, что он курит не знал никто. Даже его лучший друг. Скотти, чтоб его, за последние два месяца совсем голову потерял, таскаясь за сексуальной охотницей. Младшая Арджент охотно пользовалась возможностью и вертела оборотнем как хотела. Вот и сегодня МакКолл даже не вспомнил о том, что попросил лучшего друга подкараулить темного друида в лесу. Вместо этого он, чуть ли не подвывая от счастья, понесся на внеочередное свидание с Эллисон. Подкаблучник.   
Стайлз затянулся в последний раз и затушил бычок в подставке цветочного горшка, которая была полна воды после дождя. Парень снова нащупал в кармане пачку но, подумав, отказался от идеи закурить вновь. Судя по ощущениям, в пачке осталось меньше половины, а жизнь не становилась радужней. Волшебство не спешило случаться, фея-крестная ушла на пенсию, и все в таком же духе. Вдохнув ночной воздух полной грудью, Стилинки вернулся в дом. В сочетании с привкусом табака, противопростудная болтушка с кипятком оказалась феерической дрянью, поэтому парень выпил всю чашку залпом, морщась из-за обожженного языка, и потопал наверх.  
\- Ну пиздец, - выдохнул Стилински, закрывая за собой дверь в свою комнату и глядя на распахнутое настежь окно второго, блять, этажа. - Что на этот раз?  
На столе тут же щелкнул включатель настольной лампы, и парень предсказуемо поморщился от яркого света. Как он и думал, в кресле перед ним сидел сам Дерек Хейл с собственной персоной. Собственно, он частенько заглядывал, когда над волчьими задницами его стаи нависала внезапная угроза, или пиздец уже случался и его нужно было срочно разгребать.  
\- Где ты был? - процедил альфа, не сводя глаз со Стайлза. Тот хмыкнул и ответил цитатой из допотопной рекламы.  
\- Бегал. А ты что подумал?  
\- Где ты был, когда мы нашли Дарака?  
\- На пляже. Подцепил симпатичную девчонку и собирался неплохо отдохнуть. - пофигистично ответил парень. Он скрестил руки на груди и наблюдал за реакцией оборотня из-под полуприкрытых век. Впервые ему было похрен на то, что великий Дерек Хейл взбесится. Он заслужил. Они все заслужили.   
\- Стайлз. - прорычал альфа.   
\- Дерек?   
\- Может, объяснишь? - судя по всполохам алого цвета в глазах оборотня, он еще пытался контролировать гнев. В душе Стилински же было пусто. Не было даже места для присущего подобной ситуации задора или, на худой конец, раздражения.   
\- А нечего объяснять. - парень спокойно опустился на кровать и встретил пристальный взгляд альфы. Ему и вправду не хотелось ничего объяснять. Все. Финита ля комедия. Стайлз чувствовал себя так, как, наверное, чувствует себя перегоревшая лампочка. Она долго светила, разгоняя тьму, а как только запал иссяк и тонкая проволочка внутри лопнула, лампочку без толики благодарности попросту выбросили на помойку.   
Хейл еще несколько минут сверлил Стилински хмурым взглядом но, видимо, решив, что не дождется ответа, или вспомнив про свои важные волчьи делишки, поднялся со стула и подошел к окну.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Дерек, - автоматически проговорил парень, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как его кресло, откуда только что встал альфа, по инерции продолжает вращаться. Оборотень промолчал. Когда он уже запрыгнул на подоконник, мужчина вдруг обернулся и почему-то спросил:  
\- Ты куришь?  
Стайлз вздохнул, подошел к окну, где по-прежнему сидел альфа. Помедлив, парень взглянул в глаза Хейла и повторил:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Дерек.   
Когда оборотень скрылся в темноте противоположной части улицы, Стилински поежился, закрыл от греха подальше окно, выключил зажженную альфой лампу и, не раздеваясь, лег в постель.   
Парень еще долго ворочался без сна, и через какое-то время постельное белье превратилось в мятое непонятное гнездо. Повернувшись в очередной раз набок, Стайлз заметил, что в комнате значительно посветлело. Судя по всему, занимался рассвет.  
\- Охуеть, - пробормотал парень, откидывая прочь мешающее одеяло и ложась на этот раз на спину. Закинув руки за голову, Стилински стал рассматривать потолок. Заснул он, когда солнце наполовину появились на горизонтом. К этому времени у сына шерифа созрел план действий.

 

Часть вторая  
\- Мы должны его найти! - бормотал Скотт, мечась по лофту и ежеминутно запуская пальцы в отросшие волосы. МакКолл суетился и паниковал, а подобная реакция на любые стрессовые ситуации всегда была чревата для подростка еще большим дерьмом, чем грозило ранее. Эллисон Арджент, подружка Скотта сидела на спинке дивана, свесив ноги и следила за передвижениями бойфренда жалостливым взглядом.   
\- Что сказал его отец?  
МакКолл застыл на месте, посмотрел на девушку и, нахмурившись, ответил:  
\- Сказал, что Стайлз давно вырос и вполне может самостоятельно принимать решения, но когда он его найдет, то прикует к батарее наручниками на веки вечные.   
\- Похоже на шерифа... - пробормотала Эллисон, наблюдая за возобновившим движение парнем. - А ты что думаешь, Дерек?  
Хейл промолчал. Он стоял у широкого окна и хмуро наблюдал за суетящимися на улице прохожими. Погода снова начинала портиться и, словно в противовес светившему до полудня солнцу, небо над городом снова заволокли свинцовые тучи. Начал накрапывать дождь. Дерек думал о том, что он отчасти виновен в произошедшем. Ведь он видел вчера состояние мальчишки, чувствовал от него запах усталости и табака, но списал это все на обычные подростковые проблемы. И ведь даже в голову не пришло, что Стилински, как самая слабая часть стаи, гораздо больше подвержен опасностям, ранениям и простой человеческой усталости. Кто бы мог подумать, что это болтливое и постоянно влипающее в проблемы глобального масштаба недоразумение возьмет и съебет из города?  
Пронзительной трелью разразился телефон. Арджент, косясь на явно повисшего в прострации МакКолла, который продолжал наяривать по лофту круги и что-то бормотать, выудила из брошенной им на диван куртки сотовый.  
\- Привет, Айзек, - проговорила она в трубку, - Нашли? В смысле? О, да, поняла. Я передам. Спасибо, ребята.  
\- Ну что там? Они его нашли? - Скотт молниеносно приблизился к дивану и практически навис над охотницей, ожидая ответа.  
\- Нет. Айзек сказал, что они потеряли след в километре от городской черты. Там полно рябинового и аконитового порошка. Похоже, Стайлз знал, что его будут искать, и попытался сбить нас со следа. И ему это удалось. Айзек, Бойд и Эрика продолжают искать но, думаю, это бесполезно.  
\- Стайлз не хотел, чтобы его нашли, - хриплым от долгого молчания голосом договорил за девушку Дерек. Та поджала губы и кивнула.   
Скотт отступил на шаг, другой, а затем бросился прочь из лофта, крикнув напоследок:  
\- Я его найду!  
Эллисон вздохнула и, подхватив куртку бойфренда, направилась к выходу следом за ним. У двери ее настиг тихий голос Хейла:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что он ничего не найдет.  
Девушка коротко кивнула, но ответила:  
\- Попытаться все же стоит.

На то, чтобы прекратить поиски, окончательно потеряв след, ушло почти три месяца. На то, чтобы попытаться привыкнуть жить без члена стаи, тихо покинувшего город - еще три. Скотт бродил, словно привидение, и жалобно поскуливал при малейшем упоминании о друге. Эллисон старалась быть как можно чаще рядом но, кажется, отношения между ними постепенно стали сходить на "нет". Впрочем, девушка не желала себе в этом признаваться и держалась за парня. Лидия перекопала весь ноутбук Стайлза, вежливо предоставленный ей отчаявшимся найти сына шерифом. Джон Стилински воспринял побег сына тяжело, однако прикладываться к бутылке, как после смерти жены, не торопился.  
\- Он вернется, это же Стайлз. Поколесит по миру и вернется пичкать меня вареными на пару овощами, - говорил шериф каждый раз, когда ловил на себе сочувственные взгляды сослуживцев.  
Стая потеряла былой задор. Искра в глазах волчат едва тлела, и это стало последней каплей для Дерека. Быстро собравшись, он сел в свою Камаро и, сказав, что едет искать "ебанутое недоразумение", исчез из города на две недели. Вернулся он накануне полнолуния, когда волчата, потерявшие верного друга и своего альфу, уехавшего на его поиски, под влиянием луны перестали справляться со своей волчьей сущностью. После, собрав полуобратившихся волчат по всему лесу и привезя их в лофт, Хейл сказал, что последним местом, где, как оказалось, видели парня, по описанию, похожего на Стайлза, был Финикс. Куда он отправился потом - загадка. Поведав волчатам плохие новости и удостоверившись в том, что никто из них ночью по неосторожности не разорвет прохожего, дав своему волку волю, альфа отпустил стаю на все четыре стороны. Расстроенного пуще прежнего МакКолла забрала Эллисон, пообещавшая следить за ним всю ночь. В этом сомневаться не приходилось, судя по тем взглядам, которые бросала охотница на полуобращенного парня. Эрика под руку с Айзеком скрылась в неизвестном направлении, а Бойд спокойно ушел, судя по всему, домой.  
Проследив за тем, как последний из стаи закрыл за собой дверь, Дерек достал из холодильника банку пива и рухнул на диван. По окну лофта барабанили дождевые капли, а полную луну заволокли тучи. Их темно-серебристый цвет по неизвестной причине напоминал Хейлу Стайлза. Почему-то мужчине казалось, что именно такого цвета дым выдыхал Стилински после очередной затяжки, когда курил. Зажмурившись, Дерек сделал большой глоток из банки. Его внутренний волк бесновался внутри, грозя превратить внутренности в единый болезненный ком. И виной этому было не только полнолуние и сбежавший подросток. Хейл чувствовал, что что-то происходит. Его волк чуял чужака.

 

Машина легко и бесшумно скользила по мокрой от дождя дороге. Транспорта больше рядом не было, поэтому водитель мог позволить себе немного расслабиться. На пассажирском сидении веером были разложены распечатки из интернета и ксерокопии газет, жирные заголовки которых кричали "ЗВЕРЬ НАПАДАЕТ НА ЛЮДЕЙ", "ЖИВОТНОЕ-УБИЙЦА: МИФ ИЛИ СТРАШНАЯ РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ"?  
Возвращаться в этот город не хотелось, но приходилось. Водитель открыл окно и, вдохнув полной грудью свежий от дождя воздух, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет. Прикурив, он повернул к себе зеркало заднего вида и пригладил отросшие за полгода волосы. В зеркале отражались внимательные карие глаза и несколько родинок, которыми в обилии было усыпано все тело водителя, включая лицо.   
Машина проехала мимо небольшой, но аккуратной вывески "Добро пожаловать в Бикон-Хиллс!".  
Стайлз хмыкнул и вывернул руль влево, сворачивая на ведущую к городу дорогу. Его ждало еще много дел.

 

Часть третья  
Дерек совмещал приятное с полезным, устроив субботнюю стирку и наслаждаясь тишиной пустой в ранний утренний час прачечной, пока машинка мерно гудела, крутя в барабане черные футболки альфы. После полнолуния прошло четыре дня, но Хейл продолжал ощущать нечто чужеродное, поселившееся поблизости. Он прислушался к себе: стая в полном порядке. Каждый волчонок был если не счастлив, то вполне доволен жизнью, насколько это было возможно на данный момент. Внутренний волк Хейла тихо рычал. Мужчина почти что чувствовал, как фантомный рык отдавался вибрацией в грудной клетке. И в этот момент, когда он был максимально чувствителен к любым мало-мальски громким звукам, в его кармане зазвонил телефон. Альфа вздрогнул и раздраженно покосился на карман привычной кожанки. Он чувствовал, как едва успокоившийся волк вновь начал метаться глубоко внутри. Вздох. С тех пор, как пропал сын шерифа, со второй сущностью альфы творилось что-то совсем уж не то.  
\- Что тебе, МакКолл? - не сдерживаясь, прорычал оборотень в трубку. На том конце метафорического провода в ответ лилось лишь молчание.   
\- МакКолл? - уже встревоженно позвал Хейл, вновь прислушиваясь к связи с волчонком. Нет, физически парень был в полном порядке, если только не считать бешеного сердцебиения, как будто его что-то напугало, или встревожило. Нет, скорее поразило.  
\- Дерек, тебе лучше приехать. - медленно, будто прилагая неимоверные усилия для того, чтобы говорить, произнес Скотт.   
Альфа подорвался с места, где до этого сидел, расслабленно закинув голову и рассматривая потолок. Он продолжал вслушиваться в раздававшиеся в телефонной трубке звуки.  
\- Скотт, что...? - попытался переспросить Дерек, но его бесцеремонно перебили, одним словом выбив воздух из легких.   
\- Стайлз. 

 

Хейл не постеснялся разогнать Камаро под сто семьдесят, торопясь оказаться в указанном МакКоллом месте. Им оказалась небольшая закусочная на краю города. Над Бикон-хиллс снова сгущались тучи, и на лобовое стекло упало несколько первых крупных дождевых капель. Дерек ругнулся, чуть не проехав нужный поворот. Кажется, вся происходящая чертовщина здорово давила на нервы альфы, даже если он не желал себе в этом признаваться.   
Припарковавшись, мужчина окинул взглядом стоянку около закусочной. Вокруг не было ничего необычного. Заглушив мотор, Дерек выбрался из машины и, подняв воротник кожанки, быстрым шагом направился ко входу в закусочную. Посетителей было немного, но в зале оказалось достаточно шумно. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Хейл подошел к крайнему столику слева, удачно расположенному в самом углу. Бра над столиком светила тускло, едва разгоняя тени, так что увидеть того, кто сидел под стенкой практически не представлялось возможным. Хейл знал, что спиной к нему сидел МакКолл. Значит, напротив него расположился...  
\- Дерек! Давненько не виделись.  
Мужчина опустился на диванчик рядом с притихшим Скоттом. Парень хмурился, сжимал под столом кулаки и молчал. Окинув бету беглым взглядом, альфа успел заметить следы практически зажившей ссадины на щеке и шее, однако собеседник МакКолла привлек внимание мужчины почти сразу.   
\- Стайлз.  
\- И тебе здравствуй, большой волк. - хмыкнул парень, отпивая колу из картонного стаканчика. Стилински, казался полной противоположностью Скотта: он сидел, вольготно расположившись в центре диванчика, руки держал на столе, а на лице его царила ядовитая ухмылка.   
Дерек едва заметно поморщился. Внутренний волк давился рыком и рвался с цепи больше, чем за последние четыре дня. По правде говоря, волк начал рваться из-под контроля еще в полнолуние, почуяв в городе чужака, но сейчас...сейчас он просто взбесился.   
Повисла напряженная тишина. МакКолл молчал и сжимал кулаки, Дерек пристально рассматривал сидящего напротив парня, а Стайлз меланхолично пил свою колу, периодически забрасывая в рот очередную порцию картошки-фри. Ну, хоть что-то оставалось неизменным.   
Хейл не знал, что сказать. В голове роилась куча вопросов, а волк продолжал рваться с цепи, поэтому мужчина привычно хмурился.   
\- Как вы встретились? - наконец подал голос альфа. Вопреки его ожиданиям, ответил Скотт, впервые подав голос.  
\- Я заметил его в супермаркете. - Хейл кивнул. Магазин был рядом, через дорогу от закусочной, где они сидели, - Думал, как обычно, просто кто-то похожий прошел мимо, ведь Стайлза нет уже полгода...а потом он повернулся и посмотрел на меня. Это был он, это был Стайлз. Он увидел меня, развернулся и стал уходить. Я нагнал его на парковке, схватил за плечо, а он меня ударил!   
МакКолл непонимающе уставился на Стилински, но тот лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Не надо было меня трогать.   
\- Тебя не было полгода!  
\- И что?  
\- Ты ушел, не сказав ни слова! Бросил меня!  
\- Никто никого не бросал, Скотти, - усмехнулся парень и отставил в сторону пустой стаканчик, подложив под него несколько купюр в счет обеда, - Я не должен перед тобой оправдываться. Мне пора.   
Стилински поднялся из-за стола и сделал шаг в сторону, выходя на свет. Дерек прищурился, глядя на парня. Что-то в нем казалось необычным, что-то изменилось. Стайлз на мгновение обернулся, окинул взглядом собеседников, затем накинул на голову капюшон толстовки и вышел. Дверь закусочной на прощание звякнула колокольчиком. 

 

Дождевые капли стучали по лобовому стеклу, и глухое эхо отдавалось в салоне машины. Стайлз ехал, поджав губы и посматривал в зеркало заднего вида чуть чаще, чем обычно.   
Выйдя из закусочной он, наконец, вдохнул полной грудью воздух бывшего когда-то родным города и усмехнулся. Конечно, встречу со Скоттом он не планировал, однако глупо было отрицать ее вероятность. Просто все случилось немного раньше, чем он планировал. Просто придется немного изменить первоначальный план действий.   
Припарковав машину около неприметного на фоне расположенных рядом высоток здания, Стилински прихватил бумажный пакет с продуктами из супермаркета и вышел из машины. Домофон глухо щелкнул, впуская парня в темноту подъезда. Подниматься было невысоко, поэтому свет включать попросту не имело смысла. Стайлз на ощупь нашел в связке нужный ключ и повернув его в замке, вошел в квартиру. 

 

Дерек сидел в машине, слушая, как приевшийся за последнее время дождь барабанит по окнам. Мужчина был в замешательстве. Все происходящее выбивало почву привычного мира из-под ног. В голове крутились образы притихшего МакКолла; ехидной улыбки Стайлза; снова Скотта, растерянно наблюдавшего за тем, как Стилински уходит; снова Стайлза, с наслаждением прикурившего на пороге закусочной и направившегося прочь.   
Хейл внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что одежда, которую он стирал, так и осталась в прачечной.   
\- Блять, - выдохнул мужчина и снова обратил взгляд на неприметную черную тойоту, припаркованную около приземистой пятиэтажки. Около пятнадцати минут назад в это здание вошел Стайлз, приехавший на этой самой тойоте. Дерек вдруг задумался о том, куда парень дел свой горячо любимый джип. Он ведь так носился со своей "деткой", хотя никто не понимал, как эта авторухлядь вообще способна до сих пор передвигаться без помощи эвакуатора...   
Хейл снова ругнулся и ударил раскрытой ладонью по рулю. Телефон, лежащий на пассажирском сидении, слабо тренькнул и экран засветился. Пришло смс от Айзека. Волчата интересовались где носит альфу. Интересно. Обычно все было с точностью до наоборот. Дерек набрал короткое ответное смс с обещанием вернуться в течение часа, и бросил телефон обратно на сидение. Затем мужчина коротко выдохнул и вышел из машины. Накинув куртку на голову, он подбежал к подъезду и, с облегчением заметив, что дверь до конца так и не закрылась, вошел внутрь. В конце концов он обязан был узнать о том, что за херню нес в закусочной этот мальчишка. 

 

Стайлз отошел от окна, удовлетворенно хмыкнув. Наконец-то хмуроволк решился войти. Он так долго сидел в машине, что парень уже стал задумываться о том, что зря оставил для него дверь открытой.  
\- Что ж, антракт окончен. Наступило время следующей части нашего спектакля, сучата, - усмехнулся Стайлз.

 

Часть четвертая  
Здесь, в отличие от Бикон-хиллс, где в последнее время почти постоянно шел дождь, постоянно светило солнце. Местные жители ворчали, жаловались на аномальную жару, нещадно опаляющую темную кожу аборигенов. Солнце исправно появлялось на небосклоне каждое утро и исчезало только вечером, не делая перерыва на то, чтобы спрятаться за облаками. По ночам, когда жара наконец спадала, деревянные домишки начинали скрипеть и щелкать, будто тоже жалуясь на постоянный солнцепек, а на деле попросту остывая от дневного жара. Больше всего Стайлзу нравились вечера, когда жители резервации разжигали общий костер и вспоминали былые времена, когда их народ был не поселенцами, а полноценными хозяевами на этих землях, когда шаманы и жрецы не являлись злодеями детских страшилок, а почитались почти наравне с вождем племени.   
Резервация была небольшой, всего в десяток домов. Ближайший город был почти в двадцати милях. Стайлз плохо помнил, как очутился в поселении. Он пришел в себя почти месяц спустя после того, как уехал из Бикон-хиллс в доме пожилого индейца. Мэкья, как назвал себя индеец, кладя на лоб парня компресс, смоченный холодной водой вместо предыдущего, сказал, что Стайлз пришел в резервацию четыре дня назад. Где он пропадал до этого, Стилински удалось вспомнить только по прошествии еще нескольких дней. Возвращаться домой или ехать еще куда-то почему-то совсем не хотелось, к тому же денег оставалось не так уж много.   
\- О чем задумался, Токэла? - по встрепанным волосам парня по отечески провели рукой. Стайлз привычно откликнулся на странное имя, которым его окрестили в резервации, и запрокинул голову, едва заметно жмурясь и мягко улыбаясь. Мэкья протянул парню открытую бутылку пива и, сжимая собственную бутылку в руке, опустился рядом.   
\- Ни о чем особенном. Решил расслабиться? - Стайлз вдыхал полной грудью не успевший еще остыть воздух прерии, слушал стрекотню кузнечиков и откровенно тащился от происходящего. Мэкья хмыкнул:  
\- Все равно по телевизору снова показывают "Индиану Джонса". - индеец отхлебнул пива и немигающим взглядом уставился куда-то на линию горизонта.   
\- Думал, вы здесь любите такие фильмы, - пошутил Стайлз. Затем помедлил в нерешительности и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. С сожалением отметив, что эта последняя, он зажал сигарету между губ и закурил. Мэкья недовольно покосился на него, но промолчал.  
\- Надоело, - признался мужчина, снова отпивая пива.   
Повисла тишина. Небо постепенно погружалось во тьму, прерия наполнялась своими, особенными звуками и запахами. Вдалеке, где уже едва угадывалась линия горизонта, серыми титанами возвышались горы.   
\- Ты обещал учить меня. - тихо напомнил Стайлз, крутя тлеющую сигарету в пальцах и косясь на индейца из-под полуопущенных ресниц. - Помнишь?  
Прошла минута, другая. Мэкья медлил с ответом. Конечно, он помнил. Когда странный белокожий мальчишка впервые пришел в резервацию, он выглядел абсолютно потерянным и отчаявшимся. Он шел по раскаленной прерии, прижимая к груди рюкзак и глядя прямо перед собой. Что-то подсказывало старому индейцу, что этого мальчишку нельзя отпускать, а мужчина привык доверять тем инстинктам, что из века в век взращивали в себе потомственные индейцы.   
Пришлось выхаживать парня несколько дней, прежде его взгляд наконец обрел ясность. И тогда мальчишка заговорил. Он говорил много и жадно, будто впервые обрел перед собой благодарного мудрого слушателя, который не уходил и не перебивал, пока поток слов наконец не иссяк. Стайлз рассказал индейцу все: то, как он был счастлив, когда его семья была цела; как его, орущего и брыкающегося практически вытаскивали из палаты матери, когда приборы, до этого отмерявшие ее пульс, вдруг сорвались сначала на бешеный ритм, а затем на протяжный писк, не оставивший надежды; о пьянстве отца; о том, как много сил пришлось приложить, чтобы отбить у него желание пить и заставить питаться здоровой пищей; о стае; о предательстве. О том, как уехал из дома, как колесил по стране и что-то искал. Стайлз говорил и говорил, не смолкая, до тех пор, пока голос не сорвался на хрип. Оказалось, что прошли почти сутки. Мэкья тогда молча выслушал мальчишку, напоил его лекарственными травами и, пообещав подумать, закрыл за собой дверь в комнату, где находился заснувший за считанные секунды Стилински. И индеец действительно долгое время размышлял, покачиваясь в старом кресле-качалке и глядя на силуэты гор вдалеке.   
Стайлз затушил сигарету и взял в руки свою бутылку пива. Кажется, и сегодня Мэкья ему не ответит. В обмен на правду Стилински, индеец рассказал ему свою историю, ничего не утаивая и не приукрашивая. Наконец, закончив свой рассказ, мужчина сжал в горячих шершавых ладонях усыпанное родинками запястье Стайлза и пристально посмотрел в его глаза:  
\- Я научу тебя тому, что ведомо лишь шаманам нашего рода, маленький лис. И именем твоим отныне будет Токэла.   
Этот разговор, это обещание что-то перевернули в самом Стайлзе. Ему казалось, что на том месте в душе, где его бывшая стая, его бывшие друзья оставили после себя лишь буревал вместо леса, скоро разгорится высокий костер. И этот костер пожрет все боли и обиды, но отдаст свой жар и силу. Однако прошел месяц. Стилински окончательно пришел в себя, но Мэкья ничем не напоминал о таинственном обещании.   
Стайлз поежился: погода в степи капризна, и там, где минуту назад было солнце, в любой момент может разразиться страшная гроза. Прохладный ветер поднимал с земли пыль и кружил ее, изредка швыряя крупицы в лица мужчины и парня, сидевших на крыльце старого деревянного дома и глядевших вдаль.   
Вдруг Мэкья повернулся к Стайлзу и сказал:  
\- Да будет так, маленький лис. Я научу тебя.   
В глазах индейца горел желтый огонь.

 

Стайлз прошел в ванную и умыл лицо холодной водой. Дерек вошел в подъезд всего пару мгновений назад, так что у парня была как минимум минута до его прихода. Чувствуя на коже ледяные капли, Стилински открыл глаза и посмотрел в зеркало. Там отражался бледный худощавый паренек, улыбавшийся краем губ. В его глазах горел яркий желтый огонь. 

 

Часть пятая  
Дерек вошел в подъезд и принюхался. Пахло многолетней пылью, побелкой, молотым кофе откуда-то с третьего этажа, но все эти запахи перебивал один наиболее сильный. Хейл пошел по запаху. Поднявшись на второй этаж и свернув направо, мужчина замер около непримечательной темно-коричневой двери. Он стоял на пороге и прислушивался к себе. Выяснить причину побега подростка и его поведения в закусочной хотелось, но внутренний волк глухо ворчал на дверь и переминался с лапы на лапу, будто сомневаясь в надобности встречи. Волк не узнавал Стайлза, и это настораживало Хейла. Поняв, что стоять на пороге квартиры он может еще долго, мужчина, не позволяя себе еще раз задуматься, постучал.   
Волк шевельнул чутким ухом: в глубине квартиры послышались шаги. Дверь открылась и в проеме появился Стайлз. Он окинул Хейла ленивым, но внимательным взглядом и, будто нехотя, впустил его внутрь.   
Альфа услышал, как за спиной щелкнул замок, затем парень прошел мимо него и повернул направо. В квартире было темно. Единственным источником света была лампа над кухонным столом, к которому направился парень. Дерек притормозил и втянул носом воздух. Пахло сигаретами, чаем, газетами и новым диваном. Еще пахло Стайлзом. Его запах, как и там, в подъезде, перебивал собой все остальные запахи. Он был едва уловимым, но едва проявив себя, впитывался в кожу, проникал под нее, и оставался там. Мужчине резко захотелось выбежать к чертям из этой квартиры, из этого дома, сбежать от этого парня и его запаха. Захотелось уехать далеко за город, в лес, и дышать, впитывать в себя запах мокрой земли и деревьев. Куда угодно от этого неуловимого аромата, закрадывавшегося в самое сердце.   
\- Итак, Дерек, зачем пожаловал? - подал голос Стилински, водя тонкими пальцами по ободку белой кружки, стоявшей на столе.   
Мужчина нахмурился и подошел ближе, опускаясь на стул напротив.   
\- Ты должен объясниться.  
\- Тебе я ничего не должен, - ответил парень, особенно выделив слово "тебе". Хейл нахмурился сильнее. Замечание неприятно резануло по нервам.  
\- Ты сбежал.  
\- Уехал.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что так было нужно.  
\- Кому?  
\- Мне, стае, тебе. - парень отвечал спокойно, не повышая голос, не жестикулируя, как он делал это раньше. Хейл вдруг заметил, как мальчишка изменился за прошедшие полгода. Его выражение лица, осанка, манера речи и даже запах... все стало каким-то чужим, незнакомым. Глаза мальчишки странно блестели. Такой Стайлз его настораживал. Внутренний волк внимательно следил за каждым движением подростка, за каждым его вздохом и был готов чуть что сорваться с цепи.   
\- Что это значит, Стайлз? Что ты хочешь сказать? - Дерек устало потер лицо ладонями. Все эти игры его утомляли. К тому же в последнее время мужчина плохо спал.   
\- Это значит то, что ты хочешь чтобы оно значило. - пожал плечами парень и насмешливо уставился на мужчину. Тот не выдержал и стукнул ладонями по столешнице. Звук эхом прокатился по квартире, а по деревянной поверхности пролегла неглубокая трещина. Хейл досадливо поморщился: надо отметить, самоконтроль стал ни к черту.  
\- Прекрати строить из себя придурка! Где ты, блять, был? Мы искали тебя!   
Стилински вдруг стал серьезным. Он отставил полупустую чашку в сторону и прямо посмотрел на альфу.   
\- Мне нужно было уехать, Дерек.   
Хейл смотрел на парня и чувствовал, как внутри закипает бешенство, а вкупе с херовым самоконтролем это грозило большими неприятностями как Стайлзу, так и самому мужчине.  
\- Где. Ты. Был?  
\- Сьерра-Невада. Допрос окончен?  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
Дерек вскинулся и зарычал, сжимая в руках край столешницы. тот поддался и смялся в стальной хватке оборотня. Рык становился все громче, но Стилински оставался абсолютно спокойным. Он вновь насмешливо рассматривал мужчину. Хейл почувствовал, как начинают увеличиваться клыки.   
\- Стайлз... - он хотел сказать что-то еще, пока окончательно не обратился, но мальчишка молниеносно вскочил со своего места и склонился к нему, практически касаясь своей щекой щеки мужчины. Скользя губами по виску брюнета, парень прошептал:  
\- Я уехал отсюда к чертовой матери и жил неподалеку от Сьерра-Невады. Это все, что я тебе сегодня скажу, Дерек. И вернулся я только потому, что сам этого захотел, а не потому, что ты и твои щенки искали меня полгода, а мне вдруг стало вас жалко. Поверь, как только я закончу свои дела, то сразу уеду нахер отсюда и вы меня никогда больше не увидите, это понятно?  
Хейл почти не слышал того, что говорит ему на ухо сын шерифа. Легкие альфы наполнились тем самым запахом Стилински, и сознание попросту отключилось. Зато где-то в животе разгоралось нечто странное, живое и опасное. Оборотень чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется. Запах Стайлза отключал все человеческое, оставляя обнаженными животные инстинкты.   
Когда мальчишка ненамного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза мужчины, все полетело к херам. Дерек загнанно дышал и смотрел в глаза парня. Зрачок Стилински затопил радужку. Они не сводили друг с друга взгляда почти минуту, но когда Хейл уже был готов послать все к черту отпустить самоконтроль, Стайлз вдруг поджал губы и отстранился, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Тебе пора, Дерек.   
Мужчина почти почувствовал, как на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. По крайней мере выражение лица и интонация парня подразумевали именно это. Альфа вскочил из-за стола и быстро вышел из квартиры, хлопнув дверью. Только тогда Стайлз позволил себе выдохнуть. Чуть не сорвался. Вот тогда бы весь план и полетел нахер.   
\- Странно, - пробормотал парень, водя кончиками пальцев по смятой столешнице там, где лежали ладони Дерека. Стилински прислушивался к себе и никак не мог понять произошедшего: он уехал из Бикон-хиллс, когда почувствовал, что все, перегорел. Когда не осталось никаких чувств и привязанностей. Единственным якорем в этом городе оставался отец. Встреча со Скоттом только подтвердила давнюю догадку: Стайлз охладел к этому городу и к этим людям/оборотням. Только вот реакция на Хейла никак не вписывалась в очерченные Стайлзом для себя рамки. Альфа выбивал из колеи, сносил крышу, провоцировал на необдуманные шаги, а в сложившейся ситуации это было ой как херово.   
\- Блять, - парень провел ладонью по отросшим волосам, затем залпом допил остававшийся в кружке чай и опустился обратно на свой стул. Ему нужно было подумать. Ему нужен был новый план.

 

Дерек гнал Камаро прочь от города. Окна машины были опущены, и ветер трепал волосы мужчины, бил по небритым щекам, приводя в себя. Хейл был зол. Он злился на стаю, на Скотта, на Стайлза и на себя. Особенно на себя. Это же надо было терпеть, контролировать взбесившегося волка несколько дней, удерживать себя от неконтролируемых нападок на волчат во время тренировок, чтобы вот так глупо сорваться, почувствовав запах какого-то мальчишки?   
Запах.   
Точно!  
Мужчина резко нажал на педаль тормоза, и Камаро застыла посреди дороги. Мимо, сигналя, промчалась другая машина. Мелкие дождевые капли почти бесшумно ложились на лобовое стекло. Дождь почти прекратился, оставив в виде послевкусья неприятную холодную морось.   
Альфа смотрел вдаль широко распахнутыми глазами. Как же он раньше не понял? Тогда, в квартире Стайлза он почувствовал какой-то запах, но аромат мальчишки полностью затопил сознание, и Дерек отвлекся, так и не идентифицировав первого запаха. Дерек закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, вспоминая.   
Сигареты, чай, газеты, диван.   
Что-то еще.   
Что-то очень знакомое и настораживающее.   
Что-то, что так любит и чего так боится его волк.   
Он вспомнил.  
В квартире Стилински пахло кровью.

 

Часть шестая  
Неизвестно как, но на следующий день после разговора с Дереком Стайлзу удалось помириться с шерифом и вернуться домой. Старший Стилински не желал разговаривать с коллегами о сыне, лишь недовольно передергивая плечами на вопросы о нем и бурча себе под нос что-то вроде: "Кто этих подростков разберет. Наверное, несчастная любовь". В школе, куда парень также вернулся, тоже почему-то никто не задавал лишних вопросов. В целом, все было как раньше, до побега парнишки. Скотт, все еще обиженный на друга, не разговаривал с ним, предпочитая избегать встреч. Впрочем, кажется сам Стайлз был вполне доволен текущим раскладом.   
Хейл категорически не желал признаваться себе в том, что вот уже второй день, как он то и дело возвращается мыслями к своему визиту в квартиру Стилински-младшего. Точнее, к одному конкретному его моменту, когда едва не вцепился в ебанутого парнишку, откровенно дразнившего волка.   
Дерек почти не спал. Не то чтобы он хорошо спал до этого, но в ночь после его возвращения Стайлза сон пропал вовсе, сменившись постоянной головной болью и раздражением. Стая ощущала состояние альфы и предпочитала не приближаться к нему ближе расстояния вытянутой руки (и выпущенных когтей). В придачу к непонятному поведению Стайлза, ощущение чужака на территории стаи только увеличивалось, но как ни пытался, Хейл не мог найти никаких следов. Мужчине начинало казаться, что он медленно и верно сходит с ума. 

 

Дерек провел весь день, роясь в оставшихся после пожара семейных записях, распечатках бестиария Арджентов (Эллисон похлопотала) и ища любую информацию о чужаке. Мужчина отложил книги в сторону только когда солнечный диск почти полностью перевалил за линию горизонта и в лофте стало совсем уж темно. Хейл медленными шагами обошел все помещение и остановился около дивана, где на подлокотнике стояла кружка с давно остывшим и успевшим подернуться противной пленкой кофе. Допив остаток напитка, Дерек потянулся, схватил со спинки того же дивана любимую кожанку и вышел прочь из лофта. Спустившись в подземный паркинг, брюнет не поднимая головы зашагал к машине. Усевшись внутрь, Дерек вставил ключ в замок зажигания и поджал губы: сегодня чужак ощущался отчетливее чем раньше. Дурное предчувствие буквально холодило спину и пускало противные мурашки по затылку, заставляя альфу действовать на уровне инстинктов, таща за собой на поводке интуиции, раз уж поиск информации не дал ровным счетом нихуя. Хейл рыкнул и завел мотор. Человек понятия не имел, что делать. Волк знал.  
Камаро затормозила в пяти километрах от города, где ночные огни населенного пункта уже ничего не освещали. Лес пах опасностью, охотой, драйвом. Альфа втянул носом холодный ночной воздух и едва не заскулил от удовольствия. Похоже, он не давал себе воли слишком давно. Дерек потряс головой, двинул плечами и позволил себе ослабить контроль над волком. Тот тут же потянул его вперед, в чащу. Волк внутри довольно водил носом, дергал ушами и переминался с лапы на лапу, явно предлагая пробежаться в ином облике меж деревьев. Обращаться Хейл почему-то не хотел, поэтому засунув руки в карманы кожанки и пуская изо рта клубы пара в морозный ночной воздух, он привычно бесшумно ступал по лесной подстилке.  
В этот раз в лесу было тихо. Альфа чувствовал, что ни одно животное не смело высунуть носа из своей норы, но причиной такому поведению был вовсе не прогуливавшийся оборотень.   
Вдруг где-то впереди хрустнула ветка, и снова все стихло. Дерек мгновенно напрягся, превращая тело в напряженную пружину, готовую выстрелить, стоит врагу появиться в поле зрения. Однако никто не появился ни в следующий момент, ни через минуту, ни через две. Хейл позволил себе ненамного расслабиться и медленным, настороженным шагом пошел вперед. Едва заметная в неверном лунном свете тропка вывела мужчину на небольшую полянку. Альфа принюхался, но не обнаружил никаких необычных запахов. Непривычных для ночного леса звуков тоже не наблюдалось. Внутренний волк заскулил: вся эта хрень ему не нравилась. Волк привык знать своего противника, чуять его, идти по следу и драться до последней капли крови. Он вовсе не привык к тому, что его враг невидим и неслышим, но вполне себе ощутим на уровне звериного чутья.   
Хейл потоптался по полянке еще немного и пошел обратно по направлению к машине. В душе мужчины царили хаос и смятение. В голове было пусто и как-то больно-гулко. Оказавшись в любимой Камаро, Дерек завел мотор и под его приятное урчание стал понемногу приходить в себя. Что-то явно происходило в этом городе. И альфа очень хотел знать что это за хуйня. 

 

Стайлз тихонько рассмеялся и позволил Они вновь материализоваться у себя за спиной. Парня позабавила реакция Хейла, то, как он мило морщил нос, принюхиваясь, и привычно хмурил брови в недоумении. Однако его неожиданная прогулка едва было не сорвала планы Стилински. Прощупав местность на наличие оборотней, Стайлз снова отпустил Они на поиски. Как ни крути, в Бикон-хиллс парень приехал с четко поставленной целью, и чем скорее он этой цели добьется, тем скорее сможет свалить из этого богами проклятого городка ко всем чертям.  
\- В этом городе всегда что-то случается, Дерек. И тебе знать об этом совсем не обязательно, можешь поверить, - пробормотал Стайлз, выпрямился в полный рост на краю небольшой скалы и, резко выдохнув, спрыгнул вниз. Похоже, Они выполнили свою задачу, нашли одного из Них, а значит, настал черед действий.

 

Часть седьмая  
Скотт МаКолл едва дождался конца занятий, и как только прозвенел звонок, а расстроенный не до конца рассказанной темой учитель махнул рукой, он тут же подхватил привычный рюкзак и сорвался с места. Лидия проследила за тем, как парень скрылся из виду, а затем перевела вопросительный взгляд на Эллисон. Та лишь недоумевающе пожала плечами.   
Стайлз нахмурился, проверил телефон, собрал все тетради, но выходить из класса не спешил. Напротив, он расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и провожал каждого выходящего из кабинета одноклассника скучающим взглядом. О том, как обошелся с бывшим другом при первой встрече, парень не жалел. К тому же не он это начал. Нет, Стайлз вовсе не пытался избежать встречи со Скоттом, когда тот окликнул его в супермаркете. Дело в том, что общение с оборотнем больше не имело смысла. Еще полгода назад, возможно, в душе Стилински клокотала бы обида, но теперь было как-то похуй. Потому он и пошел прочь от бывшего друга. Ну, а то, что Скотт получил неплохой синяк на лице, продержавшийся достаточно долго, чтобы Стайлз смог собой гордиться, это заслуга самого Скотта. Ну, и рябинового пепла, который Стилински по-прежнему таскал с собой по старой привычке.   
Когда кабинет полностью опустел, а в коридоре смолкли голоса, Стайлз не торопясь поднялся, сложил в рюкзак учебник и тетради. Повинуясь внутреннему чутью, прежде чем выйти из кабинета, сперва высунул голову в коридор, ведущий в сторону выхода из школы. Как раз в этот момент дверь закрывалась за одним из учеников, и Стилински открылся отличный вид на стаю, безуспешно пытающуюся смешаться с толпой и сделать вид, что они все оказались около входа в школу совершенно случайно. Хреновы гении маскировки.   
Хмыкнув, сын шерифа дождался, пока дверь закроется, и неторопливым шагом направился к запасному выходу.

 

Дерек закрыл дверь лофта и швырнул куртку на диван. Стая ждала Стилински-младшего почти два часа, но парень ускользнул из поля их зрения. Потратив время зря, волчата проверили школу, но запах Стайлза подсказывал, что сын шерифа давно ушел и не желал, чтобы за ним следовали, о чем ясно говорили небольшие аккуратные кучки рябинового пепла на пороге запасного выхода школы. Стая разошлась по своим делам, а раздраженный альфа еще несколько часов колесил по городу, безуспешно пытаясь вернуть душевное равновесие.   
Откровенно говоря, Дерек заебался жить на обостренных инстинктах, не понимая до конца что происходит в родном городе. Конечно, он мог бы дать волчатам задание прочесать город, обнюхать всех и каждого, но найти источник тревог. Но была одна причина, по которой он этого не делал: всю информацию, собранную стаей и найденную в бестиариях обобщал и рассказывал в упрощенном варианте именно Стилински. К тому же именно он (если быть честным до конца) разрабатывал стратегии поведения.   
Хейл сжал зубы так, что заходили желваки, затем пошел на кухню и налил себе виски. Для того, что он собирался сделать, альфе понадобилось бы самообладание и хотя бы немного подавленная гордость.

 

Бикон-хиллс был совсем небольшим городом. Населения было не так много, как могло показаться, и практически каждый человек знал всех остальных. Правда, одним из несомненных плюсов маленького города было еще и то, что около полуночи улицы оказывались уже практически безлюдными. Именно это сейчас и было весьма и весьма на руку Стайлзу Стилински. Шипя и матерясь сквозь зубы, парень брел по неосвещенной части улиц, постоянно натягивая капюшон как можно глубже и крепко прижимая руку к правому боку, где джемпер уже пропитался кровью.   
До арендованной квартиры оставалась еще пара кварталов, когда парень резко выдохнул и привалился к стене складского помещения супермаркета.   
Голова кружилась, в ушах звенело, а бок пульсировал и жег огнем сильнее прежнего. Вдруг еще один приступ боли нахлынул подобно оглушающей волне. Облизав пересохшие растрескавшиеся губы, Стайлз сосредоточился на собственном дыхании. Вдохи выходили прерывистыми, судорожными, а выдохи резкими.   
"Вдох. Выдох. Вдо-о-ох. Вы...дох. Дыши, блять, дыши.", - считал про себя парень, жмурясь до красных точек под веками.  
Когда боль немного отошла на задний план, сын шерифа плечом оттолкнулся от стены и побрел дальше. До квартиры оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. 

 

Дерек переминался с ноги на ногу. Выпитого виски с аконитом было явно недостаточно, так как вопреки собственным привычкам и ожиданиям, Хейл сомневался в правильности того, что собирался сделать. Правда, решение было вполне себе оправданным: подросток не желал общаться со всей стаей, ни в какую не шел на контакт с другом детства, а значит оставался последний вариант. Мужчина пнул носком ботинка камешек, попавшийся на дороге и ругнулся. И зачем он приехал именно сюда? Стайлз ведь вроде как вернулся в дом шерифа... Окончательно разозлившись на себя, Дерек направился к двери подъезда. И тут он почувствовал запах крови, знакомый до покалывания в кончиках пальцев.   
Практически высадив дверь, Хейл-младший в несколько шагов взлетел по лестнице и забарабанил в дверь. Ему не открыли. За дверью никто не отозвался. В квартире царила полная тишина: ни звука, ни шороха.   
Выбить эту дверь оказалось еще легче. Внутри снова было темно, только на этот раз даже на кухне не горела лампа. Возблагодарив волчьего бога за отличное зрение хищника, мужчина прикрыл входную дверь, и осторожно, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь, пошел вперед. Гостиная оказалась пуста. Кажется, сюда и не заходили. На кухне пахло кровью гораздо сильнее, но недостаточно сильно. Оставалось проверить последнюю комнату. Эта комната была закрыта в прошлый раз.   
Мужчина распахнул прикрытую дверь с красными отпечатками, и тут же ему в нос ударил удушающий запах соли и железа. Прямо напротив дверного проема, тяжело привалившись к стене и прижимая к боку полотенце, сидел Стилински. Глаза его впали, кожа отливала синевой, а губы казались белее мела.   
\- Привет, волчара, - просипел парень, окидывая Дерека насмешливым взглядом больных глаз, - А я тут как раз тебя ждал.

 

Часть восьмая  
Вокруг мелькали огни, чередуясь с тенями. Их переменчивость напоминала причудливый танец магии природы, но вглядываться в это таинство не было времени. К тому же сам танец хоть и был наверняка прекрасен, был столь же и смертоносен. Здание горело. Дым застил глаза и забивался в нос, искры от пламени прожигали одежду, оставляя на коже ожоги, грозящие позже вздуться огромными волдырями. Если только они выживут. Если только выживут. Легкие горят и выжигают грудину изнутри, мышцы сводит усталостью, хочется закрыть глаза и просто заснуть, не обращая внимания на сгорающий в пламени окружающий мир. Так хочется спать...

"Лисы не сдаются, мальчик"

 

Стайлз резко распахнул глаза и, задыхаясь иллюзорным дымом, осмотрелся, молниеносно оценивая обстановку. Сознание выхватывало пока лишь отдельные образы: потолок; свет в глубине квартиры (кажется, на кухне); темный квадрат окна; рюкзак, брошенный на стуле; кожаная куртка, висящая на этом-же стуле; Дерек, сидящий на полу у окна. Затем взгляд непроизвольно соскользнул на стопку книг у дивана. На книгах стояла бутылка воды. Только уже сжимая в руках бутылку, парень заметил, как сильно у него дрожали пальцы.   
Медленно, стараясь не морщиться, Стайлз сел и уставился на собственные руки. Заметно трясущиеся, доверия они вовсе не внушали. Смахнув бутылку на пол, юноша добрался до рюкзака на ватных ногах и достал запасную пачку сигарет. Ебучая привычка. Верно говорят: привычка - вторая натура. Вот только с первой бы разобраться...  
Сделав первую затяжку, сын шерифа сполз вниз по стене. Теперь он сидел на полу как раз напротив оборотня. Сидел и ждал. Раненый бок саднило и тянуло, но по сравнению с тем, что было до этого, стало в разы лучше. И понятно, кого нужно было благодарить за бинты, стянувшие талию.   
\- Спрошу только один раз: где ты был эти полгода?  
\- То есть спрашивать о том, что со мной случилось, ты не станешь? А вдруг мне больно, вдруг я в беде и нуждаюсь в помощи хорошего друга? - дыхание сбилось после первого предложения, а в боку снова закололо.   
Хейл молча сверлил парня взглядом. Он не верил ни единому слову пиздливого мальчишки. Когда, следуя за запахом крови, мужчина ворвался в квартиру парня и увидел его, привалившегося к стене и истекающего кровью, у него не оставалось времени ни на едкие комментарии, ни на недоумение, ни на хмурый взгляд исподлобья. Мальчишка еще пытался язвить, но с каждой фразой его речь становилась все менее связной. И к тому времени, когда тяжелые, пропитанные кровью толстовка и футболка оказались в стороне, а рваная рана на боку стала видна из-под разводов крови и грязи, Стайлз уже потерял сознание.   
Промыв и перевязав мальчишке рану, Дерек перенес его на диван и, потоптавшись на месте, все же решил последовать за запахом, который с самого первого визита в квартиру навевал на волка тревогу - запахом крови. Запах шел от небольшой спортивной сумки под стулом. Под толщей вещей, почти на самом дне лежала маска. Старая, потрескавшаяся от времени, с отколовшимися частями, деревянная маска с изображением морды лиса отчего-то пахла совсем не краской и отнюдь не деревом. От нее шел устойчивый запах крови. Нечеловеческой крови. Однако в сумке таилась еще одна находка. В тряпках, пропитанных, судя по запаху, аконитом, было завернуто нечто продолговатое. Правда, узнать, что это Хейл не смог. С трудом заставив скулящего внутреннего волка успокоиться, Дерек сел на пол и положил маску рядом с собой. Он должен был дождаться пробуждения Стайлза. Ему нужны были ответы. 

Стилински сверлил взглядом стену над головой оборотня. Вопрос альфы в сочетании с тем видением, которое он видел,пока был без сознания, вызывали далеко не лучшие воспоминания. В паре с ними пришла и боль. Не физическая,нет. Как раз таки с физической болью парень справлялся вполне неплохо, и лучшее доказательство тому - его разорванный бок, сейчас практически не отвлекавший внимания. Но воспоминания несли боль потери, с которой Стайлз был уже знаком. Вот только потерю матери он уже более или менее пережил, но эта была еще совсем свежа. Перед глазами вновь собиралась мозаика, выворачивавшая душу наизнанку ко всем чертям.

\- Мэкья! - Стайлз пробирался через горящую мебель, прикрывая глаза рукой от огненных искр. Дом дышал жаром, трещал и крушился под гнетом огненного монстра, - Мэкья, где ты?  
Где-то в глубине дома раздался судорожный кашель. Стилински бросился туда. Нужно было спешить - деревянные дома в резервации были старыми и иссушенными, а следовательно, горели очень быстро и до основания.  
Старый индеец оказался прижат к полу потолочной балкой. С трудом приподняв опору, Стайлз помог Мэкья выбраться из ловушки. Они едва успели сделать несколько шагов, когда прямо над ними стал рушиться потолок. Толстые горящие балки с треском ломались и с грохотом падали вниз.Одна из таких балок упала прямиком на людей. За ней последовала вторая и третья, а потом - еще. Стайлз, которого оглушил удар, застонал и приоткрыл глаза: над ним, опираясь на обожженные руки, нависал индеец, подмявший парнишку под себя прямо перед ударом. Дом продолжал рушиться, а огонь подбирался все ближе. Пот заливал глаза, раскаленный воздух обжигал дыхательные пути, тело ныло от сильного удара, но все это было мелочью - рядом, прижавшись к парню под тяжестью обломков, медленно умирал Мэкья. Удар оказался слишком сильным для старого индейца. Стайлз чувствовал, как из старика уходит жизнь, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он мог лишь лежать и скулить от боли и бессилия. Снова.

"Лисы не сдаются, Токэла. Никогда."

 

\- Стайлз, очнись! Стайлз!  
Парень чувствовал, как его предплечья сжимают в стальной хватке, как вылезшие когти пропарывают тонкую человеческую кожу. Стилински открыл глаза. Казалось, он только что сидел напротив Дерека и смотрел в одну точку, вспоминая. Теперь же оборотень стоял на коленях прямо перед сыном шерифа и тряс его за плечи, пытаясь вернуть из плена воспоминаний. В глазах альфы плескался ужас. Кажется, он скулил.   
В груди альфы заворочалось что-то горячее и терпкое, проснувшееся от тревоги и переживаний. Поддавшись собственным эмоциям и ни на секунду не позволяя себе задуматься о том, какого хера он делает, Дерек притянул подростка к себе за шею и впился в его губы поцелуем, больше походящим на укус. Стайлз не отстранился, не оттолкнул. Но и не отвечал.   
Спустя какое-то мгновение в кармане мужчины зазвонил телефон. Отшатнувшись от парня, он ответил на звонок. Не глядя на Стилински, Хейл подхватил со стула свою куртку и направился к двери.   
Стайлз безучастно смотрел, как оборотень уходит и чувствовал, как без него мерзнут губы. Когда хлопнула входная дверь, парень позволил себе всхлипнуть и откинул голову назад, ударяясь затылком о стену.   
Он снова остался один. Снова совсем один в темноте. И снова допустил ошибку - позволил себе почувствовать.

 

Часть девятая  
Сказкам нет места в жизни. Не существует ни добрых фей, ни волшебниц, которые по мановению руки делают твою жизнь радужной и доброй. Ни хуя. В реальность, ехидно усмехаясь и мягко ступая по скрипучим половицам твоей разбитой и покалеченной надежды, приходят только кошмары.   
Стайлз знал это так же точно, как то, что следующей ночью он в последний раз пойдет на охоту в этом городе. А потом съебет отсюда ко всем херам. Прочь из этого города, который должен был пропитаться счастливыми детскими воспоминаниями и смехом, но вместо этого до самого фундамента пропитан застарелой болью и отчаянием. Нахуй этот город.   
Парень сидел за столом на кухне съемной квартиры, поджав одну ногу и выводя пальцем на столешнице странные символы. Рябиновый пепел, насыпанный кучкой на угол стола, будто повинуясь воле мальчишки, тонкой струйкой полз вслед за его пальцем, очерчивая нарисованный контур.   
Стайлз был расслаблен. Не смотря на то, что ночная охота прошла хуже запланированного, задуманное все же удалось. Стилински выяснил, где находится гнездо. Конечно, с бесшумностью он нехуево так налажал, но с кем не бывает? Он еще легко отделался. Правда, пришлось снова возвращаться на съемную квартиру, зато парень так был уверен, что не привел к отцу хвоста, что ночью в дом шерифа не ворвется полтора десятка голодных гулей по наводке разъяренного ракшаса.   
Стайлз выпрямил затекшую ногу и поморщился: бок тянуло и жгло, не смотря на таблетку обезболивающего, которую Дерек заставил выпить, практически разжав мальчишке зубы.   
Парень снова поморщился, довел последнюю линию до конца и, дождавшись, пока пепел, следуя его воле, завершит магический узор, смахнул пепел в ладонь, сжал зубы покрепче и приложил его к ране. Под ладонью зашипела и запузырилась, зарастая, кожа.   
\- Ф-фак...   
Когда на месте раны остался лишь свежий рубец, сын шерифа рвано выдохнул, расслабляясь и откинул голову назад. С каждым разом залечивать раны выходило все проще и быстрее. Сказывался опыт. Стайлз молча сидел на кухне и смотрел в окно, где восходило солнце, задавая темп новому дню. Впереди было еще несколько часов, и парень улегся на диване, рассчитывая немного поспать перед грядущей охотой. Она обещала быть тяжелой. Особенно с учетом того, что стая Хейла уже вышла на кровавый след, который опрометчиво оставил за собой Стилински. Впрочем, он с этим разберется позже. Быть может, их помощь еще пригодится. А сейчас - спать. 

 

Дерек хмуро наблюдал за тем, как его беты, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь, следуют за странным запахом, ведущим куда-то вглубь леса. Тогда, когда младший Хейл был у Стайлза, ему позвонил Питер и попросил приехать. Они прочесывали город уже несколько часов, с самого рассвета пытаясь найти чужака. Чувство тревоги, засевшее глубоко под кожей человека и шкурой волка сразу после побега Стилински нарастало с каждым днем и, кажется, после этой ночи достигло апогея. Мужчина пнул попавший под ноги камешек и проследил за его полетом до ближайшей ямки. Он поцеловал Стайлза. Поцеловал этого пиздливого неугомонного подростка. И не просто поцеловал, а с удовольствием, с полной самоотдачей и жаждой большего. Этот мальчишка уже не был тем беспечным подростком, которого он привык видеть в составе своей стаи. Этот был чем-то другим, кем-то другим. Кем-то опасным, хитрым и расчетливым. Такой Стайлз заводил, заставлял желать каждой встречи и желать себя. Внутренний волк Хейла был готов едва ли не на спине ползать перед мальчишкой, подставляя пузо и умоляя приручить. Подобного еще не случалось.   
\- Дерек, след оборвался на поляне в центре леса, - проговорил, приближаясь, запыхавшийся Скотт. Хейл машинально проследил за тем, как парень облизал губы. Он смотрел на МакКола, но видел Стайлза. Представлял, как вертлявый мальчишка облизывает губы и тут же растягивает их в усмешке, а в его глазах горит огонь.   
\- Дерек? - снова позвал Скотт, недоумевающе глядя на альфу. Тот резко вскинул голову, - Нам прочесать лес?  
Мужчина прислушался к ощущениям: с самой ночи волк внутри перестал рваться с цепи. Он затих, припал к земле и настороженно водил ушами. То, что назревало последние полгода должно было случиться сегодня.   
\- Нет. Идите по домам, отдохните. Сбор вечером. - бросил Хейл через плечо, направляясь к камаро. Затем остановился, - Приготовьтесь.   
\- К чему?  
\- Не знаю. Просто будьте на чеку.   
Дерек гнал по шоссе под сто восемьдесят, тщетно пытаясь выбросить из головы мысли о мальчишке. Однако не смотря на все старания мужчины, образ подростка с припухшими от поцелуя губами и расфокусированным взглядом стоял перед глазами и не желал исчезать.   
\- Что же ты сделал, Стилински? Что в тебе, блять, такого? - спрашивал Дерек у тишины, но она отмалчивалась, а внутренний волк скулил и просился обратно, к человеку, от которого пришлось так быстро уйти. 

 

Стилински вышел из душа, поправляя полотенце на бедрах. Горячая вода и гель для душа, конечно, помогли, но слабый запах крови и пепла до сих пор тянулся за подростком шлейфом. Не смотря на почти что час, проведенный под душем, парень продолжал чувствовать легкую тревогу. А теперь к ней добавилось еще одно чувство - ожидание. Предчувствиям Стайлза научили доверять.   
Парень подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу. На часах было пять вечера, жители Бикон-Хиллс, утомленные долгим рабочим днем, спешили поскорее добраться до дома и отключиться от повседневных забот. Вопреки собственным ожиданиям, опасности сын шерифа не чувствовал, как ни прислушивался к нутру. Но вот ожидание нарастало, разливаясь внизу живота тягучим томлением. Такое ощущение вызывал только один человек.   
Поэтому Стилински вовсе не удивился, когда у его подъезда затормозила черная камаро, и из нее тенью метнулся ко входу в здание человек. Вернее, не-человек. Парень рвано выдохнул и щелкнул дверным замком. Вовремя. Как только замок щелкнул, дверь распахнулась и ударилась о стену. На пороге, стоял Дерек. Он тяжело дышал. Его зрачки затопили почти всю радужку и напоминали черные омуты.   
\- Стайлз, - выдохнул мужчина, медленно подходя ближе. В его движениях сквозила грация сильного зверя, подкрадывающегося к добыче.   
Парень облизал губы и улыбнулся. Он и так ступил за черту, которую сам же и провел. Лететь в ад, так с удовольствием, верно?  
\- Дерек?   
Будто реагируя на звук собственного имени, мужчина резко втянул в себя воздух, наполненный запахом Стилински и шагнул еще ближе, оказываясь вплотную. Не видя более причин сопротивляться, Стайлз обвил шею Хейла руками и сам впился в его губы, одновременно умудрившись ногой захлопнуть дверь. Дерек отвечал на поцелуй яростно, кусая и зализывая губы подростка, вылизывая его рот и ведя в сторону дивана. Стилински посмеивался в поцелуй и стягивал с альфы одежду. Полотенце давно было потеряно где-то по дороге к дивану. Стайлз жадно скользил руками по телу Хейла и откровенно тащился от вседозволенности. Оборотень поскуливал и тянулся за каждым прикосновением и подчинялся каждому желанию мальчишки.   
Дерек не понимал, что делает. Он шел на поводу инстинктов, которые привели его в квартиру Стайлза. Поднимаясь по лестнице, альфа еще пытался себя остановить, но как только перед ним на пороге квартиры оказался Стилински в одном полотенце после душа, все тормоза слетели окончательно. Следующая вспышка сознания - Дерек лежит на диване, а над ним - довольно улыбающийся Стайлз, медленно раскатывающий по члену резинку презерватива, второй рукой разрабатывающий задницу Хейла. Дальше - полный провал в памяти, наполненный стонами, всхлипами и воем удовольствия, наполненный поцелуями-укусами, искаженным от удовольствия лицом Стайлза и его дрожью на грани оргазма. 

 

Дерек пришел в себя, когда солнце почти зашло за горизонт, а небольшую квартирку затопили последние лучи светила. Стайлза не было рядом. В ванной шумела вода, а на кухне тихо шипела кофеварка. По телу мужчины расползлась приятная усталость и удовлетворение, хотя он только что лег под Стайлза. И как лег! С удовольствием и полной самоотдачей, сам просил большего, сам напросился на второй и третий заход.   
Стилински вышел из ванной, поправляя резинку боксеров и не глядя на лежащего на диване мужчину. Он подошел к окну и повернулся спиной к Дереку. Хейл присмотрелся к хрупкой фигуре любовника. Как он раньше не заметил? По светлой коже, перемежаясь со шрамами от когтей и зубов, расползались золотые линии странного узора.  
\- Полагаю, теперь тебе придется все рассказать? - проговорил Стайлз.

 

Часть десятая  
\- Полагаю, теперь тебе придется все рассказать? - проговорил Стайлз.   
Голос его звучал глухо и как-то по-особенному грустно. Дерек не ответил - боялся спугнуть. Он и так слишком долго носился за правдой, чтобы продолжать задавать вопросы, когда Стилински сам предложил ответить на них. Альфа сел, подтянув лежавшее рядом полотенце на колени. Почему-то именно сейчас ему было неловко. Именно сейчас Стайлз собирался вывернуть перед ним душу наизнанку, а это во много, много раз интимнее секса.   
\- Как я уже сказал, я был в Сьерра-Невада. Там есть небольшая резервация индейцев. Жил там у одного индейца по имени Мэкья почти четыре месяца. Он потерял сына пару лет назад, так что меня принял с радостью. Он был шаманом в своем племени, обещал научить меня своему делу. - Стайлз надолго замолчал, будто собираясь с силами для продолжения рассказа, а Дерек сидел, не шевелясь и слушал сердце парня. Ему казалось что вот именно сейчас он видит настоящего мальчишку, не показушного, не такого, каким он хотел казаться раньше. Хейл облизал губы и снова посмотрел на спину Стилински, проследил золотистый узор от основания шеи до самых ягодиц, провел взглядом по каждому шраму и ожогу так, как сейчас хотел это сделать пальцами, а потом и губами.  
\- Однажды Мэкья послал меня в город за какой-то ерундой. Когда я вернулся - его дом горел. Я полез в дом за Мэкья. Дом обрушился прямо на нас и придавил. Мы лежали под руинами догорающего дома два часа. Я и мертвый Мэкья. Ждали, пока приедут спасатели. Когда я услышал вой сирен, вырубился. Когда очнулся, Мэкья не было рядом. Там где он лежал, было только это, - Стайлз наклонился к своей сумке и достал оттуда маску лисы. Бережно провел по ней пальцами и положил на подоконник, - И никакого тела спасатели не нашли. Потом я уехал. Долго тренировался, учился охотиться. Мэкья учил меня защищать людей от тех тварей, которые любят человечинку. Ну, или просто так, от скуки разворотить к хуям городок или два. Потом я охотился. Долго. Пока не услышал о том, что в Бикон-Хиллс творится какая-то херня. Конечно, знал, что здесь есть стая оборотней, канима и банши, но то, что здесь происходило, не вписывалось в рамки того, что я знал. Потому и приехал.   
Стайлз повернулся к Хейлу и оперся бедрами о подоконник.  
\- А тут вы со Скоттом. Принюхиваетесь, расспрашиваете, следите. Вот, собственно и вся история.   
\- А шрамы? От охоты? - хрипло спросил мужчина, проводя взглядом на этот раз по груди и животу парня. Как он раньше не замечал? Все эти шрамы, ожоги, странный золотистый узор. Даже ночная рана превратилась в рубец.   
\- Да.  
\- А узор?  
\- Наследство от Мэкья. Печать дара, который он передал.   
\- Почему лиса? - задал Хейл еще один вопрос, подходя к парню и глядя на него сверху вниз. Стайлз снова взял в руки маску.  
\- Не уверен, но думаю, это из-за моего имени.  
\- Имени? - недоумевающе переспросил Дерек, заключая парня в объятия.  
\- Знаешь, как меня звали в резервации? - Дерек покачал головой. Стайлз прищурился и растянул губы в усмешке, - Токэла. Лиса. И Мэкья звал маленьким лисом.  
\- Тебе идет, - усмехнулся Дерек, прижимаясь носом к щеке парня и глубоко вдыхая, - Мне нравится.  
Стилински отложил маску и обвил талию мужчины руками. Он коснулся языком шеи альфы, а затем прикусил до соленого привкуса. Хейл рыкнул, а парень довольно усмехнулся.   
\- Там кофе сварился. Пойдем? - не дожидаясь ответа, мальчишка потянул волка за собой. Тот последовал за лисом. 

 

Стайлз стоял на краю трассы, глядя с прищуром на темную пасть леса. Где-то там, в нескольких километрах к югу уже начала собираться стая гулей, ведомая сильным ракшасом. Кажется, сегодня они готовились разорить еще один город, к которому примеривались несколько недель. Принюхивались, пробовали на вкус. Хреновы гурманы. Стилински поправил висевший за спиной мачете и достал из припаркованной рядом машины маску лиса. Все таки Мэкья оставил после себя чудесный подарок. Сжимая в руке маску, парень не торопясь направился в чащу леса. Сегодня ему предстояла отличная охота. 

 

Хейл застонал и сел. Голова кружилась, а перед глазами клубился туман. Кажется, Стайлз рассказывал ему о том, где был последние полгода, потом они пошли пить кофе.   
\- Стайлз?  
Тишина. В квартире парня было тихо и пусто. Морщась, Дерек потянул носом воздух. Запах Стайлза был нечетким. Он ушел около часа назад. Мужчина зарычал: этот засранец его опоил. Подмешал что-то в кофе и съебал.   
\- Сука, - шипел Хейл, доставая из кармана валявшихся на полу собственных джинс сотовый и набирая знакомый номер, - Скотт, собирай стаю. Будем спасать этого мудака Стайлза. 

 

Машину Стилински нашли быстро. Дальше пришлось идти, полагаясь на его запах. В лесу было тихо, и это настораживало. Полуобращенные Скотт и Айзек медленно шли впереди, следуя за запахом Стайлза. За ними шли Дерек и Питер, который уже выдал свою порцию язвительных замечаний и теперь помалкивал, что безгранично радовало альфу. Процессию завершали Эллисон с луком наготове и Джексон, который тоже не смог прийти на помощь молча, поэтому предыдущие двадцать минут стая выслушивала едкие комментарии и жалобы на нелегкую царскую жизнь.   
Дерек тихо бесился и мысленно обещал Стилински месть. Долгую, жаркую и неоднократную месть на каждой горизонтальной и вертикальной поверхности, какая только попадется. И мстить он будет до тех пор, пока мальчишка не попросит пощады. А может, и после этого. Мужчина потряс головой, будто пытаясь вытряхнуть пошлые мысли. Питер скосил глаза на племянника и хмыкнул. Порой Дереку казалось, что его воскресший дядя мог читать мысли. И это было крайне неприятно. 

 

Стайлз видел их. Восемнадцать гулей, собравшихся на одной поляне и ожидавших прихода своего вожака. Ракшас не спешил, и это было, в принципе на руку парню. Со всеми сразу он вряд ли мог бы справиться. Уж чему-чему, а реальной оценке собственных возможностей Мэкья парнишку научил.   
Стилински спрыгнул с края скалы, где прятался до этого. Хорошо, что гули тупые. Плохо, что они всегда голодные и злые. Парень достал из-за спины мачете и помахал им в воздухе.   
\- Цыпа-цыпа! Сюда, цыплятки! У меня для вас сюрприз, - завопил парень, зло усмехаясь, - Кто прибежит первым, тот и получит больше всех!  
Упрашивать долго не пришлось: гули бросились в атаку. Стайлз согнул колени и приготовился. Охоту он любил.

 

Часть одиннадцатая  
Когда ты на охоте, появляется азарт, добавляющий к мотивации несколько десятков единиц. Когда ты сражаешься один против почти двух десятков гулей и знаешь, что на помощь никто не придет, даже если громко крикнуть, мотивация просто взлетает до небес. Особенно если знаешь, что прикончить тебя есть желание не только у вечно голодных мертвецов, но и у альфы местной стаи, которого ты опоил снотворным специально. Особенно если ты опоил его снотворным после крышесносящего секса и откровений. Особенно если этот альфа - Дерек Хейл.   
Стайлз вздохнул собственным мыслям и увернулся от атаки очередного гуля. Мачете уже давно был измазан в густой бардовой крови, а рука постепенно начинала затекать о постоянных рубящих движений. Радовало только то, что численность гулей быстро уменьшалась: около десятка этих тварей уже лежали на земле. Стайлз крутился, уворачивался, рубил и бросал рябиновым пеплом, тут же щелкая пальцами и призывая немного магии. Порошок, оседая на гулях, загорался, заставляя крутиться уже их в попытке стряхнуть обжигающие частицы. Маска, закрепленная на бедре парня, то и дело мешала, так что приходилось постоянно ее поправлять. Разрубив последнего гуля, Стайлз замер, тяжело дыша. Раз уж выдалась передышка, стоило немного расслабиться. Впереди была главная часть охоты - битва с ракшасом, который привел всех этих гулей к Бикон-Хиллс. Стилински перекинул мачете в левую руку и встряхнул правой: как ни крути, усталость давала о себе знать. По скромной оценке парня, после того, как он ушел из квартиры, прошло около полутора часов, а значит, Хейл уже проснулся и очень злился. Ракшасу стоило поторопиться.  
Воздух на поляне стал сгущаться. Все звуки будто стерли, а мир постепенно выцветал по краям, как старая фотография. За спиной Стайлза раздался рев. Парень усмехнулся.   
\- Вспомнишь солнце-вот и лучик, да, сученыш? - весело спросил Стилински, оборачиваясь и задирая голову, чтобы посмотреть на ракшаса. 

 

Дерек услышал рев, который сотряс землю. Волчата зажали уши, а Арджент напряглась и встала в стойку, готовясь стрелять. У Хейла внутри все оледенело: где-то там, за деревьями, один на один с какой-то тварью оказался тощий и слабый Стайлз Стилински. Его Стайлз. Дерек, не раздумывая, первым сорвался с места и, обращаясь уже на ходу, услышал за спиной дружный вой стаи. Они следовали за своим альфой. Лесной настил ровно ложился под ноги, а ветви деревьев будто расступались перед мощью оборотня. Дерек выскочил на поляну и первым, что он увидел, был огромный четырехрукий зверь, стоявший на задних лапах. В каждой руке существа было по мечу, а морда его походила на тигриную. Существо явно злилось и хлестало хвостом из стороны в сторону. Затем Дерек увидел Стайлза. Мальчишка стоял прямо перед зверем и смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Затем Стилински опустил голову и посмотрел в сторону Хейла. Усмехнувшись мужчине, парень отвязал от пояса маску и приложил ее к лицу. Маска тут же засветилась ровным золотым светом и стала врастать в кожу мальчишки. Дерек седлал было шаг вперед, но был остановлен мощной воздушной волной, шедшей от Стайлза. Маска слилась с лицом Стилински так. От красочного края, где заканчивалась маска, стали отходить золотые линии-вены, которые обрисовывали все тело парня. Через минуту он весь уже светился золотым. Хейл завороженно смотрел, как контур тела Стилински размывается и делится надвое, как второй силуэт, переливаясь, плавно перетекал в нечто похоже на лису. Это и впрямь была лиса. Большая, золотистая с горящими алыми глазами, она скалила клыки и била по бокам хвостом, косясь на Стайлза.   
Стилински опустил руку на лисью холку, и от его ладони по шерсти зверя разлилось мерное сияние. Лиса заворчала и припала на передние лапы. Парень весело усмехнулся и перебросил мачете в правую руку. Будто по неслышному сигналу, лиса и юноша сорвались с места и бросились к ракшасу. Тот взревел и замахнулся всеми четырьмя руками.  
Дерек вздрогнул и зарычал. Альфе вторили беты. И стая кинулась в бой. Арджент забралась на ближайшее дерево и оттуда осыпала демона стрелами. Стайлз и лис разделились. Лис метнулся к демону и впился укусом в одну из его рук. Ракшас взревел и попытался стряхнуть досадившую мелочь, но его рука, на которой буквально повис лис, тут же вспыхнула золотистым огнем, заставив демона реветь еще громче. Дерек рвал когтями вторую руку, пытаясь добраться до морды чудовища, а волчата занимались третьей и четвертой. Над головой ракшаса вспыхнуло яркое пламя, опаляя шерсть чудовища. Демон взвыл и потянулся всеми руками к голове. Оборотни кубарем полетели на землю. Хейл тряхнул головой и снова посмотрел вверх. Вовремя. Прямо на него падал лис. Не успев среагировать, мужчина снова оказался прижат к земле. Он зажмурился, ожидая, что огненный питомец Стилински сожжет и его дотла, но лис как ни в чем не бывало встал, приветливо махнул хвостом и ткнулся носом в щеку альфы, будто благодаря за мягкую посадку, а потом снова бросился к демону. Тут же откуда-то сверху донеслось тихое "Блять", и на голове чудища неведомым образом оказался сам Стайлз. Ракшас был ослеплен яростью и изо всех сил пытался стряхнуть парнишку, но тот крепко держался за его гриву. В какой-то момент, изловчившись, Стилински размахнулся и всадил мачете в глаз демона по самую рукоять, а затем, держась за гриву, прыгнул и ногами вбил рукоять еще глубже.   
Ракшас взвыл и метнулся в последнем броске умирающего зверя к единственно доступной цели - к оборотням. Дерек как раз поднимался с земли, когда огромная рука ослепленного чудовища обрушилась полуметром левее. Хейл отшатнулся и приготовился уклоняться, но других ударов не последовало. Мужчина обернулся: прямо за ним, слившись в единое светящееся существо с лисом, стоял Стайлз и, разведя руки в стороны, держал огромный огненный барьер. Руки ракшаса, тянувшиеся к Хейлу, медленно обугливались и превращались в пепел на глазах у стаи, но демон не мог пошевельнуться. Чудовище выдохнуло в последний раз и стало заваливаться вперед, прямо на барьер.   
Стайлз...нет, Токэла издал победный рев и вскинул руки еще выше, заставляя и без того яркий огненный барьер практически ослеплять. Прикрыв глаза рукой, Дерек видел, как падающий ракшас превращается в пепел и, повинуясь порывам ветра, пепел поднимается ввысь, все еще тлея. Когда все было кончено, Токэла опустил руки и обернулся. Хейл приблизился. позади ему что-то кричали волчата, кажется, они говорили, что он может сгореть. Но он не боялся. Он чувствовал, что этот огонь не причинит ему вреда.   
Токэла не двигался и следил за движениями мужчины ярко-желтыми глазами - помесью красных глаз лиса и коньячных глаз самого Стилински.   
\- Стайлз, - тихо позвал Дерек, - Идем домой.  
Лис заинтересованно склонил голову набок. Хейл протянул вперед правую руку ладонью вверх. Жест доверия. Просьба вернуться.  
\- Стайлз.  
Существо задумчиво переводило взгляд с протянутой ему руки на мужчину и обратно. Затем сделало шаг назад. У Дерека в груди похолодело: он не мог снова отпустить мальчишку. Просто физически не мог и не хотел.   
\- Пожалуйста, Стайлз, вернись ко мне, - тихо попросил мужчина, опустив голову и зажмурившись. Он до одури боялся снова остаться один. Отпустить этого невозможного мальчишку. Было тихо. И если лис ушел, эта тишина станет вечной спутницей Хейла: в этом он был абсолютно уверен. Рука мужчины задрожала и стала опускаться, когда в нее легла обжигающе горячая рука Стайлза.

 

Часть двенадцатая  
Охнув, Стайлз оказался впечатан в стену коридора собственной квартиры.   
\- Ты - мудак, Стилински, - Хейл дышал парню в шею и перемежал ругательства с поцелуями и вылизыванием кожи подростка, - Опоил меня какой-то херней и сбежал.  
Стайлз тихо застонал и потерся вставшим членом о бедро мужчины.  
\- Ну ты же пришел спасти своего мудака а, альфа-самец?  
Хейл зарычал и снова впечатал парня в стену. На этот раз уже в гостиной.   
\- Нехуй меня травить всякой херней, - шипел мужчина, вылизывая шею мальчишки и оставляя цепочку пятен, к утру грозивших превратиться в неплохую коллекцию засосов. Благо, на теле Стилински не все заживает так быстро, и печать Хейла еще долго будет красоваться на этой бледной коже.  
\- Может, ох... - Стайлз гортанно застонал, почувствовав руки альфы на собственной ширинке, - Может я за тебя боялся. Не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал.  
\- Заткнись, а то разорву тебе горло.  
\- Своими зубами? Шутишь, Хейл? Эта угроза уже не актуальна, если заметил. - парень усмехнулся и легонько оттолкнул оборотня. Альфа замер, пристально разглядывая мальчишку. Будто в насмешку, Стайлз тоже замер, и через мгновение татуировки на его теле засветились золотым. Он смотрел на Дерека с чувством превосходства, а Хейл тихо сходил с ума от этого невероятного мальчишки. Бросившись к нему, мужчина уткнулся носом в горячее плечо парня и тихо попросил:  
\- Останься со мной. Не на день, не на месяц и не на год. Навсегда. Не уезжай из Бикон-Хиллс.   
\- Почему? - спокойно осведомился Стайлз, переставая светиться.  
\- Хочу тебя себе.   
\- Хочу тебя себе, - повторил Стилински. Он знал, что хочет услышать. Знал, что услышит.  
\- Я и так твой. Априори. - прошептал Дерек, не поднимая головы, боясь услышать ответ.  
Вместо ответа Стайлз поднял лицо мужчины и поцеловал его медленно и нежно.  
\- Я знаю.  
Затащить Хейла в спальню - дело техники. Стащить с него одежду - проще простого. Уложить под себя и видеть покорность и обожание во взгляде - удовольствие. Втрахивать в диван, слушая стоны и просьбы остаться - лучшее, что только может быть на свете.   
И, конечно, Стайлз останется.   
Конечно, Стайлз будет бороться за своего волка.  
Ведь лисы никогда не сдаются.  
Априори.


End file.
